Smashing the gas get faster
by Princess Hermione
Summary: Okay I finally decided to write my own Fast and the Furious fic. I hope you all like it so please read and review. Its about a year after the truck hiest and a new girl is in town. Whats her story and why does she fit in with the team? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is my first fast and the furious fic but I have read so many! Okay this takes place a year after the truck heist and Brain came back but now they have met another person Riley. Lol anyway I just want to say that I don't own anything of course but I do own everything you don't know! YAY! Okay I have a confess something…I know nothing about cars so if anyone wants to give me pointers on cars that would be great! Thanks so much Cheer for your help! Well Enjoy!!! -Princess

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 1:

The street races were to night and Riley James drove up in her red 95 Ferrari F50.  She parked her car and got out (like Letty does). She was wearing a black leather skirt and a black-laced shirt that showed her stomach.  

"Sweet ride honey." A racer named Hector said.

Riley smiled thinking 'I could get use to this.' Just then a red Mazda rx-7 drove by with some cars close by. 

"Sup' Dom. You racing tonight?" asked Hector as he walked up to the tall muscular man who had just gotten out of the red Mazda rx-7.

'Hmm…Dom. I bet that's who they think can beat anyone…we'll see.' As she watched the two men talk about a race.

"Of course. 5 g buy in." Answered Dom rubbing his chin.

"Okay this new kid and Edwin wants to race you an…." Started Hector while walking toward Dom with an open hand for the 5 g.

Riley decided to jump in on the deal because she knew that she needed to race this guy to be respected again for racing. She walked up to them a little nervous and said," I'm in."

"Whoa little girl. You can't just jump in cause you think you race." Said Hector looking her up and down with a challenging look.

"Whoa little man, I can and I did." Answered Riley as she folded her arms in a strong way.

Riley turned to Dom and looked him in his eyes showing she wasn't backing down. "a'ight you're in." Dom said while running a hand over his head.

"I know." Answered Riley turning around and walking to her car. She popped the hood to her car so she could look it over to make sure it would beat his ass off.

"Jesse, go check it out." Muttered Dom to Jesse.

Jesse ran over to where Riley was standing "Can I take a look?"

"Sure lil man."

Jesse looked the car all over and said it was good to go. "a'ight. Lets roll." Dom nodded toward the cars.

All cars were lined up. Riley turned on her stereo she had installed in her car. The song "Head Strong" by Trapt came on and was blasting out the windows. She looked over to Dom and smirked. She turned on her NOS system and revved her engine to show that she was read to race.  Hector raised his arms and they came down fast. Riley had a very good start because she was head to head with Dom. They had smoked Edwin and the new kid. Riley looked over at Dom and could see the determination in his face. Riley smirked' she had this.'   The finish line was coming and she had to do something fast. Dom hit his NOS and so did Riley.  They both passed the finish line head in head.

"Holy shit!" yelled Riley

Riley came to a halt and got out of the car. Dom stopped and got out. Hector and the rest of the crowd came up to them. They all looked at each other. No one had ever tied any one before, none the less Dom.  Riley walked up to Dom and smiled.

"Great race."

"Yeah you too."

"Uh, where does the money go to?" asked Hector coming up.

Riley looked at Hector and then back at Dom. "We could spilt it…I mean we did tie."

"Yeah why not." 

Hector handed them 10 g each. Riley thanked Hector and started for her car when Dom stopped her. "Hey, we always have a party after the races wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Great, here are the directions to my house."

Riley nodded and just then the black and whites started to fill the area. Riley hopped into her car, as did everyone else.

Riley pulled up to a White two-story house and went up to the door. She walked in and saw that tons of racer chasers and three men playing PS2 on the floor.  Riley saw a woman with dark hair and brown eyes stare at her.  Riley walked up to her.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"The names Riley."

"Letty."

"Nice to meet you."

Letty looked her up and down. "Feel out of place eh."

"A little."

"Don't. All these skanks are here for one thing…the racers."

"Ha don't I know it."

"Wanna beer?"

"Sure."

Riley followed Letty into the kitchen. "Mia, this is Riley. She almost beat your brother." Said Letty to another women in the kitchen drinking a Snapple.

"Hey." Said Mia with a sweet smile.

"Hi." Said Riley smiling

"You do know that no one has ever come close to beating my bro right?" asked Mia with a laugh

"Of course." Said Riley with a giggle

The trio walked out into the living room where the entire party were either dancing or making out. "That's Leon, Brain, and Vince." Whispered Mia while pointing to the two playing PS2 on the floor. Riley nodded to show she heard her.  Mia and Letty introduced Riley to everyone who wasn't a racer chaser. It hit three am and Riley left the Torreto house. She headed to her hotel that was on the east side of L.A.  Riley tiredly walked in and poured herself into bed.

Riley woke up and 1 pm. 'Hmm I have 10 g…Shopping!' thought Riley. She changed into some jeans and a white west coast chopper shirt. She got in her car and drove to the L.A. Mall. It was the biggest mall in L.A. She went into and started looking for something new to wear for the races or clubbing. She picked up a short jean skirt and a black halter to try on.  She was walking up to the dressing rooms just as she heard "Riley?"  Riley turned around and saw Mia standing in front of her.

"Hey Mia."

"Looks like we had the same idea today."

"Yeah looks like it." Riley said with a smile.

Mia and Riley walked around the store and decided to get some lunch. They headed to Torreto's Café. Jesse was there eating chips and dip while reading a magazine.  "'Sup Jesse."  Jesse turned around to see Mia and Riley walk in.

"Hey Mia."

"Where are the guys?"

"At the garage…where else?"

Mia looked over at Riley and rolled her eyes. And mouthed of course. Riley giggled. "Want some lunch?"

"Sure."

"Don't get the tuna!" said Jesse

"Jesse! Its not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"What ever. Don't listen to him. So what do you want?"

"Uh, I think I'll have a salami sandwich."

"Taking the safe rout eh."

Riley laughed and nodded. She sat down on a stool next to Jesse. She put her dark shoulder length hair in a pony so she could feel the breeze on her neck. It was a very hot day.

Mia took Riley down to the garage so she could see all the cars the get to work on and of course the guys working with out shirts on. Riley walked in and saw Dom in the office on the phone and then the rest of the team working on a Corvette.

"Hey guys. Look who I found at the Mall!"

Leon, Letty, Brian, and Vince looked up to see Mia holding shopping bags with the biggest grin on.

"Hey guys." Said Riley

"How you liven girl?" asked Letty

"Okay."

"Ha yeah same here."

Dom walked out to see Mia and Riley holding shopping bags. "Mia…not again."

"Hey you never said I couldn't go to the mall."

"I said don't go to any stores. You're always shopping."

"Stores not a Mall. So HA!"

Riley looked at both of them and laughed. You could defiantly see that they were brother and sister.

"Shit." Shouted Lean as he dropped a wrench on his foot.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked over at him. "What?"

Riley shook her head and went over to help. "Looks like this guy fried his piston rings."

"How did you know?" asked Dom

"I've been into cars since I was…13."

"Not that long ago eh?"

"Funny. I happen to be 23."

"Uh huh. Anyway I could use help around here. Want a job?"

Riley looked at Dom. "Hell yeah." She smirked.

"Great you start today."

"That was easy. Let me get some clothes out of my trunk."

"Why do you have clothes in your trunk?"

"Just in case I need to do something in my car."

Dom looked at her with a quizzed look but let it slide and nodded.

Mia got bored at the front desk and went back to where everyone was working." Lets go clubbing tonight!"

The team looked up at her. "I'm up for it!" said Riley

The team agreed and decided to go at 10 to a new club called Divinity. They worked until 5 pm since no customers came into DT. Riley walked out and went to her car just as she was about to open the door she heard. "Hey Riley! Us girls usually get together and get dressed together. Wanna join us?" asked Mia

"Sure. I'll just come over at 8 okay?"

"YAY! I mean sure."

Riley laughed at Mia's happiness. She went home to her hotel and started looking through the clothes in her suitcase. She found her black leather skirt and a tight red tank top that kind of showed her black bra.  Riley plopped down on her couch and turned on her TV to play PS2. 

It turned 7 pm and Riley got in her car.  She drove up to Dom's house and went up to the porch, which she had done just last night. Just as she was about to knock Mia opened the door and dragged her up to her room where Letty was waiting.

"Hey"

Letty nodded already in her clothes starting her make up.

 Mia took Riley's bag that had her outfit. "Oh my god I love your outfit!" exclaimed Mia

"Thanks…I found it in my closet"

Letty snorted at Riley's comment.

The girls where putting the finishing touches to their look when Riley decided to pick up a conversation.

"Okay so you both live here right?" asked Riley

"Yeah." Answered Letty

"So, who's dating whom?"

"Well Mia is dating Brian and I used to date Dom but we broke up for many reasons. So, now I'm going out with Leon."

"Wow. That's a lot of history. SO, that leaves Vince, Jesse and Dom all to myself." Riley said with a laugh to show she was kidding

The trio walked down the stairs with attitude. "Hot damn!" exclaimed Leon seeing the three fine women walk down the stairs. This comment had the rest look up to see what was going on.  Mia got to the bottom first so she was pulled into a hug by Brain. Then Letty who walked over to Leon. Riley was last but just stood there looking confident.

"Lets roll." Said Dom watching everyone file out of the house. "Wanna ride with me?"

Riley looked at Dom. "Sure."

The team hit Divinity at 10 and walked in like the owned the club. Brian and Mia walked to the dance floor so did Letty and Leon. Dom and Riley walked to the bar and got a corona. After a couple coronas Riley pulled Dom on to the Dance floor as 'Stand Up' came on.

The dance floor had gotten busier so Riley and Vince did Jell-O shots. Then about an hour later when Riley was tired of dancing and needed a brake she got some coronas for the team. When the club started closing the team decided to leave but by that time Dom, Vince and Riley were so wasted that everyone all left in one car so they didn't kill anyone on the way home. Everyone but Dom and Riley went to bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Dom

"Yeah!"

"What movie?"

"Uh, Training Day!"

"You like Training Day?"

"Hell yeah! Man I love action flicks!"

"Okay then."

"Lets get some more Coronas!"

"Alright."

After about five more coronas…

"You know what's a funny word?" slurred Dom

"Huh?"

"Firecracker!"

Riley burst out laughing. "You're right."

"I think we drunk." Laughed Dom

"Ah hell yeah."

"You know what else."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Riley rolled her eyes and laid her head down on a pillow on the couch and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Riley woke up to the sound of voices in the kitchen. Her first thought was that someone broke into her hotel but then realized that she didn't go home last night and still was at Dom's house. Riley opened one eye and looked around. No one in site. So, she got up and walked over to the voices. Riley saw Letty, Mia and Leon sitting down at the table.

"Hey girly. Looks like you got a lot of sleep." Said Letty pointing to the clock on the microwave.

Riley gave a weak smile and nodded. Her head was throbbing. She had drunk way to much last night.

"Need some aspirin?" asked Mia noticing that she was squinting her eyes from the light. Which was the first sign of a migraine.

"hmmumm." Mumbled Riley as she took a seat next to Letty.

Letty looked amused and was smiling at her. Riley of course noticed cause you can always tell when some one is bubbly when you're not.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just funny when you have a hang over."

"Oh yeah…funny…" Riley said while rolling her eyes.

Mia sat down and handed Riley her aspirin that she was in need of and a glass of water.

"So, Tell us about your self. We obviously don't know much about you." said Mia

"Do I have ta?"

"Yup!"

"Why are you so happy?" grumbled Riley

"I heard that. Now go on and spill."

"Fine. Well as you all know I am 23 and I am from Michigan. Battle Creek to be exact. I came into town about a week ago so I don't know a lot about California. Um I have one sister who is 25, she is deaf and yes I know sign language. Uh what else do you want to know?"

"What was life like in MI?" asked Mia

"Fine. All my family is back there and friends. Ha my old crew."

"Old crew?" asked Letty

"Yeah I used to race back in MI with a few friends. We grew up together."

"What were their names?" asked Mia

"Amy, Cameron, Joey, Justin, and Nicky. Justin and Nicky moved a while ago so I haven't talked to them in a long time but Amy, Cam, and Joey are still back there. "

A noise rang out before Riley could be asked any more questions and in walked Dom holding his head.

"Drink too much?" asked Leon

"Of course." Answered Dom while rubbing his head.

Dom sat down next to Leon and set his head on the table. "Remind me…never…ever to drink with her." Pointing toward Riley.

"Ditto." Retorted Riley

Vince stumbled up from the basement and walked into the kitchen. "Do we have to work today cause I wanna kill my head."

"Yes Vince you have to work today with the rest of the team." Answered Mia "Where's Brian?"

"I'm guessing asleep…lucky bastered." Replied Riley

Mia looked at her a little surprised and then broke into a smile. "Okay guys its almost 11 and we need to get to DT before its too late and we have mad customers."  Said Dom

Everyone nodded and stood up to get dressed. Letty pulled Riley along with her. "You can borrow some clothes."

Down at DT Jesse was already working on his computer cause he didn't drink a lot so he was there at 7:00 which was still early to the rest of the team. Dom, Vince, Leon, Letty, and Riley walked into DT.

"Hey Jesse." Said Riley

"Hey…sleep well?"

"Shut up." Smiled Riley.

The corvette was still there but they had two new cars. A Eclipse and a Miata. Riley loved Mazda's so she went straight to the Miata.

Lunchtime came late that day since they had woken up late but it was still lunchtime. Letty and Riley offered to go to the Café to get the food.

"What'd ya want?" Letty asked Leon

"Turkey sandwich."

"Vince?"

"Same."

"Jesse?"

"Baloney."

Riley made a face at that one cause she hated baloney.  Riley walked over to the office were Dom was. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Um a Chicken Salad."

"Mmk. be back soon."

Letty and Riley drove up in Letty's car. There was a businessman sitting at a table out side in the shade and Mia was nowhere in site.

"Wonder where Mia is?" Just as Riley had asked that Mia and Brian walked out of the back room with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we solved that mystery." Muttered Letty with a huge grin. "You two had fun?"

"Oh um Letty…Riley how long have you been here?"

"About and Hour!" sad Riley with a straight face.

"Yeah, what was so important that you weren't at the counter?" asked Letty

"Wait…I…you…an hour? I wasn't gone for an hour! You dorks!"

Riley and Letty burst out in laughter cause when Mia is confused it is the funniest thing.

"Anyway. We need two Turkey, one baloney, one chicken salad, one umm PB&J and Riley what do you want?"

"And a Salami sandwich please."

"Coming right up."

Riley and Letty thanked Mia and left for the garage. They walked into the work area and saw and man there waiting.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA I decided that I would leave it there cause I want you all to guess what is coming next! Haha anyway Please review and if you have to flame then tell me what I can do to make it better.  Thank you Cheer for all your help in my story! It means a lot girly!  ElementRacer: Thanks for your review and I will defiantly take you up on your offer for pointers on cars! BookWorm1990: Thanks girl! Lol I'm proud too! Haha. Schiken: (hope I spelt that right) Thank you for your review! Haha yeah. It sounds like a lot of people when they're drunk! Stableperson: aww thank you! I hope it stays interesting for you! Cc: Haha Firecracker is a funny word. That's why I put it! Lol. LowRyderBabe69: lmao (that's what I did when I read your review!) thanks for your support! JesterMe: Thanks for the review. Yeah I know that a Ferrari F50 is hard to control but I love that car and it is the best street-racing machine ever! That's also how I know that a Mazda would not have beaten my Ferrari but I wanted to keep them on good terms. Haha. Hope you keep reading though.   Thanks guys for all your reviews meant A LOT! Haha when I got them I did a happy dance…. lol and 9 reviews! I was all WHOA! HAHAHA! That's a lot more then I was expecting! Lol. Well toodles! Keep reading and reviewing!

-Princess H.


	3. Chapter 3

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 3

Riley and Letty thanked Mia and left for the garage. They walked into the work area and saw a man there waiting.

"Can we help you?" asked Letty as he stood up.

The man ignored Letty and went straight to Riley. "Rye?"

"Cam? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Came for a visit."

"Bull. Tell me what ya doing here?"

"Seriously I came to visit."

"Whatever just come give me a hug." She said as she pulled Cameron into a hug. 

"Let me introduce you to the team. This is Letty. Leon is over there working on the corvette. Jesse is the dude at the computer. Vince is at the Miata and Dom is in the office looking pissed cause I'm talking and not working…hah…"

"So this is Cam, " said Letty looking curious.

Riley nodded," Lunch time. Letty why don't you take the food to the guys and let me catch up with my boy." Letty rolled her eyes and walked off to the Team who were watching the two look at each other.

"When did you get into town?"

"Today actually. I thought I'd come and see what Sassy was up to."

Riley rolled her eyes when she heard her pet name Sassy.  She got it because when she used to dance she was always sassy. As they would put it.

"Ha, The good old times. When things were innocent. How's Amy?"

"Okay…She's in some trouble."

"WHAT?! Why what's happened?!" asked Riley in a really worried voice.

Cam looked around and bent down and whispered." He's back. He knows."

"Shit! How did he find out Cam?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? All I know is that he called her and now he is pissed."

"Well he should be pissed. Where is Amy now?"

"At a hotel with me. You know I wouldn't leave her."

"What about Lane?"

"She's fine too and yes she's here."

"I can't believe he found out! I have to see them. Make sure they're okay."

"You will but not now. We have to make sure he didn't follow us."

Riley looked into Cams eyes and saw how worried he was about them. She was going to have to face him again.

A/N: Who are Cam and Riley talking about? Who's the mystery man and what is gonna happen next?! Lol I know I should write more but I had to leave some sort of another cliffy! Haha.  Its what keeps ya coming back…I hope. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

Smashing the get faster Chapter 4

Riley looked into Cams eyes and saw how worried he was about them. She was going to have to face him again.

Riley looked over at Dom and knew what she could do. "Give me a second." She walked into Dom's office and looked him in the eyes. "I need to ask you a favor."

Dom looked up and looked at her with a confused look.

"Can three of my friends come over tonight for dinner?"

"Why?"

"Because they are in trouble. I need to talk to them."

Dom looked into Riley's eyes and saw how important to was to her to let these strangers into his house. "Okay. Have them come over at 6. That's when we'll have dinner."  Riley nodded and walked back out to where Cam was waiting.

"Come by the Torreto's house at 6. We'll have dinner and that will give us a chance to talk and figure this out."

"Okay."

"You better get back to Amy and Lane. Keep them safe."

"I will." With that Cam left DT automotive.

"What was that about?" asked Letty

"Um not a lot. We just have some things to work out."

"Did you two go out or something?"

"Or something. Nah girly we're friends. That's all." Letty nodded and went back to work on the Miata with Vince.

The team worked till 5:00 and closed up shop. They all left and went to The Torreto house. Mia and Brian were already there wait to see what they should have for dinner. Riley, Dom, Letty, Leon, and Vince walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Said Mia

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Mia

"Ribs!" answered Riley before anyone had a chance to put their two cents in.

"Ribs it is." Mia said with a smile.

The boys got to work the grill and the girls were in the kitchen getting the side stuff ready.

"A few friends are coming over for dinner." said Riley breaking the silence.

"Okay great. Who?" asked Mia.

"Cam, Amy and Lane."

"Who's Lane?"

"Amy's daughter."

"Ooohhh."

The doorbell rang and Riley answered the Door. There stood Amy who had long blonde hair with blue eyes and Lane who was still a little thing since she was only 5 years old. She had dark hair with blue eyes.

"Amy!" Riley yelled while pulling her into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Stressed." Amy said while rolling her eyes.

"Aren't we all." Riley giggled.

Lane tugged on Riley's pants and said, " What about me?"

"Hey Laney!" Riley said as she scooped Lane into a hug.  "Come on in ya'll."

Cam, Amy and Lane came into the house and followed Riley to the back yard where everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys. This is Amy and her daughter Lane. You have already met Cam."

"Hey! It so nice to meet you!" Mia who naturally was nice.

"Amy, this is Mia, that over there is Vince, Brian, and Dom. Letty is the one sitting down and Leon who is at the grill. Oh and I cant forget Jesse who is behind Leon."

"Nice to meet you all." Amy said with a smile.

The team all smiled nicely and took their places at the table. "Who wants to say grace?" asked Dom looking at his team.

"I will." Said Riley bravely. " Bless this food that were are about to eat and please…please keep all of us safe. Let us live long happy lives." she ended looking at Amy with a sad smile.

"Amen."

After Dinner everyone retired to the Family room where a movie was about to start. Amy, Lane and Cam were in the back yard with Riley.

"What's going on?" asked Riley to Amy.

"He found out."

"How?"

"I don't know! He called and said that he knew and was going to make me pay… For not getting the abortion." Amy said while looking at the ground.

Riley nodded sadly as she remembered what had happened to her friend.

Flashback

Amy stumbled into the one story house. Riley was on the couch waiting for her. It was just after the races and Amy had got separated from them.

"Oh my god. Amy, what happened?!" asked Riley as she jumped up.

Amy had tears streaming down her face. "He…he…"

"What Amy. What did he do?"

Amy cried harder. "He raped me Rye. You gotta help me!"

"Amy. Who… Who raped you?" asked Riley trying to control her anger.

"Tran…Lance Tran." Muttered Amy falling into Riley's arms.

A/N: Okay guys you now know who the guy is and what is happing. Well a little bit. HAHAHAHAHA. I love this. It is so much fun writing and then leaving off where it gets good. Lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 5

_"Tran…Lance Tran." Muttered Amy falling into Riley's arms._

End of flashback__

"I cant believe he found us. We moved. We changed everything. And that asshole found us." Muttered Cam

"Cam! Not with Lane here. Laney why don't you go in with the Torreto's and watch some of the movie." Said Riley

"Okay." Said Lane starting toward the house.

"What do you want to do about this?" asked Riley to Cam.

"I want to kill him."

"Don't we all."

"Guys. We can't just kill him. He's the father of my kid and Riley you can't go to prison. Neither can you Cam. I wont let you."

Riley rolled her eyes and looked at Amy. "Ames, what do you think we should do then huh? He'll torture you and Lane."

"Yeah Ames." Nodded Cam

Dom walked out of the house and into the back yard were Cam, Riley, and Amy were. "Can Lane watch pg-13?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Rush Hour."

"Yeah sure. Its not like she hasn't heard whatever's in there." Amy said with a laugh as she looked at Riley who was laughing at her friend.

Dom nodded with a smile and walked a back into the house.

"Where's Joey?" asked Riley

"In Michigan. He's holding down the fort."

"Right right. I'm still confused about something. Why does Tran want you now? After 5 years almost 6 years?"

Amy looked into Riley's eyes and shrugged. "I have no idea. It's not like we bumped into each other or anyone we knew."

"Yeah, we stopped going to the street races because of it. We were taking care of Lane."

"I know. I remember that." Said Riley smiling. "But are you sure that no one we knew tipped him off or something?"

"Nah girl, Joey wouldn't do that and no one else lives or knows were we are." Said Cam

"Okay." Sighed Riley still unsatisfied.  "Lets go inside with Lane and the Team."

Amy and Cam nodded. They got up from the table in the back yard and went in side to see Lane asleep in Dom's arms in a big chair. Jesse and Vince were on the floor. Brian, Mia, Letty, and Leon were sharing the couch.

"Aww poor thing. We kept her up past her bed time." Amy said while walking over to her child.

"What bed time?" laughed Riley

"We should get going." Said Cam

"Yeah." Said Amy while carefully taking Lane from Dom. Amy, Cam and Riley walked out of the Torreto's house and to their cars. Amy was driving a maroon Eclipse and Cam was driving a blue Celica.  Amy put Lane into her car seat and shut the door.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Riley

"Shopping!" said Amy

"YAY…" Cam said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. As soon as we got the call uh we left right away for California. Which means we didn't pack. At least not very well."

"What are you going to do with Lane? I mean I could watch her tomorrow. I know little ones aren't good with shopping."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah but that wont be a problem. Really I'll take care of her!"

"That would be wonderful! That's gonna take a load off!"

Riley smiled and pulled Amy into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe!"

"We will."

"Bye bro!"

"What no hug?" Riley smiled and hugged Cam.

"Bye guys."

"Bye girly!"

A/N: Okay I didn't do a cliffhanger! Haha. So babysitting tomorrow! YAY! Its gonna be SO much fun to write that! I can't wait! Lol Omg! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I about died when it hit 30 reviews! Lol. I can't believe it! It's like a dream lol. Thank you all for who reviewed! They mean so much! I'm becoming obsessed with reviews lol! Anyway. I wanna thank my girl Cheer who has helped me so much! I wouldn't have posted this book without you! Lol I sound so award speech like huh? Lol Cc, lol I'll defiantly keep you updated on the wwe! I love it! Haha. Thanks for your reviews they are so much fun to read! LowRyderBabe69 hey girly. Lol I laugh out loud when I read your reviews! Haha I'm thinking of putting Cam and Amy together but I donno. Haha. ElementRacer lol of course "you" can lol. Thanks for your reviews!  Nikki thank you for your review! scottish lass2 lol you had the exact reaction I wanted lol. LettyDomLuva lol anyway I hope to update soon! Jenna hey thanks for your reviews. Your criticism is welcome! I am glad you ended up liking it! Haha. I think that's all of ya. If I didn't list ya it doesn't mean I don't absolutely love your reviews cause I do! They keep me goin! Bye guys. Please review!! Love Princess


	6. Chapter 6 Babysitting

Enjoy! Wow chapter 6 already! I can't believe it!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 6:

Riley woke up in her hotel room. It was about 8 am. Almost time to get into work. Riley had to go pick up Lane from Amy and Cam's hotel room. She was babysitting, without telling Dom and the team.  She pulled on a black muscle top that said guilty on it and a pair of old jeans. Riley went over to room 109 and knocked.

"Go away! My mom will come and beat you up!" yelled Lane

"Laney it's me."

"Okay." And the door opened.  Lane's little bright face was beaming.

"Where's your mom?"

"MOMMY!"

"Coming!"

Amy walked up behind Lane. "Hey girl."

"Hey. So, Lane are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh. I brought a backpack too!"

"Of what?"

"Barbie's! Mom said you'd play with me!"

"Thanks mom." Said Riley while glaring at her friend. "I'll see you later."

Amy nodded as Riley took Lane's hand and off they skipped.

At the garage Jesse was looking over car parts that they had just ordered from the Racers Edge.  Brian was finishing the Corvette with Leon. Letty was working on the Miata and Dom was working on the eclipse. Riley and Lane walked in hand in hand. Letty looked up and saw this.

"Well well well." Smirked Letty causing the rest of the team to stop and look up. "Babysitting?"

Riley nodded smiling. "You all know Lane."

"Of course. She's the one that fell asleep on my lap." Said Dom while wiping his hands on a rag.

Lane blushed at this. She was usually shy toward people. Which came off as being stuck up but she wasn't she was just a very shy person.

"Lane why don't you go and sit at the table to play with your Barbie's." Lane nodded and walked over to where the table was. She sat down and started opened her backpack to get her Barbie out.

"So, anything new?" asked Riley while walking over to Dom and the eclipse.

"Nope. It's going to be pretty boring with no new cars."

Riley nodded while standing next to Dom looking at the Engine. "What's going on here?"

"Oil change." Dom said while rolling his eyes.

"People these days!" said Riley with a laugh.

Later on in the workday Riley looked up to see Lane moving the Barbie's around with out even moving her lips. "Hey lane whatcha doin?"

"Playing." Said Lane looking innocent.

Riley laughed cause she knew she was only talking in her head and doing all the Barbie's actions. Amy and her used to do that when they were little and innocent. "Are you bored kiddo?"

"Yeah! When are you going to play with me?" asked Lane giving her best puppy dogface.

Riley looked at Dom for help but all he did was shrug. Riley got an evil look and said, "Dom would LOVE to play Barbie's with you!"

"Wha…" started Dom

"Really?! Okay!" Lane came over and pulled Dom over to the table with her mouth moving a mile a minute. Riley was laughing cause Dom was looking at her with a shocked look. "Have fun!" with that the rest of the team started laughing. Dom the big bad boy was about to play Barbie's with a little 5 year old. Kodak moment!

"You play her and I'll play her."

"Okay…" Dom said with an unsure tone.

"My girls name is going to be…Ruby! What's yours?"

"Umm…I donno what do you think her name should be?"

"Molly!"

Dom nodded. "Come on Molly lets go to the Mall!"

"Um Okay…Ruby." Said Dom while glaring at Riley who was grinning.

After about an hour of torture for Dom. "Hey Laney why don't you let Dom get back to work."

"Aww Do I have to?" whined Lane

"Yup sorry hon."

Lane frowned." But we were about to go to Hawaii!"

"Hey I wanted to go to Mexico but nnnnooooo" said Dom with a straight face.

"Hawaii's better! They have an ocean."

"So does California. So Mexico would be better."

"Nuhuh!"

"Yeahuh!"

Dom shook his head no and Lane nodded her head yes. That went on for about a minute until Riley butted in.

"Okay! Dom back to work. Lane find someone else to play with."

Dom got up and walked into the office to work on some paperwork that needed to get done. Lane walked off to find someone else to play with. Just then she came across Jesse. Jesse looked over and saw Lane looking at him with a big grin.  "No! No way!"

"Please! Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with suger on top?"

"Nope."

"And a cherry?"

"No."

"How about with a…. computer on top!"

Jesse looked at her weird and laughed. "Fine but only for a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Jesse and Lane walked off to play. The eclipse was finished and the owner came into the garage. A young women who looked about 22 came in. Riley walked up. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick up my car."

"Name?"

"Nikki."

A/N: A/N: LMAO! Hahaha I loved writing this chapter. I was laughing all through it. I hope you did too. Haha. Thank you all for your reviews! I loved them. You guys rock! Okay a couple shout outs…well okay more then a couple how about everyone who reviewed! That sound good? I bet haha. Okay first off. Cheer Hey girly! Lol thanks so much for your help! Its helped me grow as a writer! Haha. So, thanks for all your help. Luv ya! To my long lost twin lol we are too much alike! Lol im still laughing at that! Omg its like 3 days after the wwe but im still pissed that Cena lost! Lol. Luv ya! Chels hey girly! Lol I love shopping too! Go ahead and kill Tran lol! I would be of great help eh? Haha. Luv ya! CC omg hey chica! Thanks for your review girly! I loved it hehe. And don't worry I'll keep updating you on the wwe! Hehe. Luv ya! LettyDomluva hey Im really thinking about Cam and Amy so we'll see in the later chapters haha. Thank you for your review! Scottish Lass2 hey Of course it would take place in the garage lol! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your review! I think that's all of ya. Thanks to all of you who review! It means so much! THANK YOU! Haha now please…GO REVIEW! Lol toodles

Princess (who else? Hehe)


	7. Chapter 7

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 7:

_"Yeah I'm here to pick up my car."_

_ "Name?"_

_ "Nikki."_

"Nikki?" asked Riley starting to recognize one of her friends from Michigan.__

"Yeah…"

"Its me…Riley!"

"Oh my god! Give me a hug girly!"  Nikki had short black hair and big brown eyes. She looked a lot like she did when they were growing up.

"How have ya been?"

"Good. What about you? Whatcha doing here in Cali?"

"Ah I needed to get away from it all."

"Yeah I hear ya." Nikki said while nodding her head. "How's the crew?"

"They're good. How's Justin?"

"My bro? Well he died about 3 years ago."

"Oh my god. Why didn't you call?"

"I tried. Your number changed."

"Oh… I'm really sorry. He was a really good guy. We had the best of times."

"Yeah, He was. Well listen I'm in a rush but we should get together sometime. Have dinner?"

"Sure. Give me a call on my cell. I should give you the number huh?"

"Yeah…that would help!"

Riley nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "I'll be right back." With that she walked to the office were Dom was. "Hey. I have a girl out there waiting for her car."

"Name?"

"Nikki. I'm guessing the eclipse is hers."

Dom looked at the paperwork. "How did you know?"

"Girlys from my old crew. I think I would know what she drives."

Dom looked at her and cracked a smile. "Yeah I guess so. I'll handle it."

"Nah man I got this. I just need the paperwork."

Riley walked back out to the front desk. "Okay, girl don't you know how to change your oil?"

"Ha, nah. You never did teach me. I left before I could really get into cars."

Riley nodded. "Okay that comes to $83.45. Cash or Card?"

"Cash. Girl you know you taught me that." Said Nikki as she handed over the dough.

"Mmhmm. Thank you for coming to DT automotive. Haha I sound like I know what I'm doing."

Nikki laughed and nodded. "See ya sometime a'ight."

"a'ight." Nikki left the garage with her eclipse. Vince came up to Riley.

"Damn girl. It's a family reunion huh?"

"Guess so." Riley said shrugging.

The clock hit 5:00 and it was time to close up and take Lane home. "Hey Laney we better get goin."

Lane nodded and packed up her Barbie's. Riley and Lane left the garage and headed to their hotel.

The two walked to room 109 and knocked. Amy answered. "Hey hun! Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh! Dom and Jesse played Barbie's with me! And Jesse even showed me his computer! It was so cool! Can we get one?" Lane said as she was walking into the room. "Hey Cam Guess what!!!"

"Guess she had fun eh?"

"Haha guess so. How did shopping go?"

"Great. We have everything we need so we're good to go."

"Yeah. Oh you wont guess who I ran into in the garage today!"

"Who?"

"Nikki! She looked great! Shes been living here since she moved from MI. So, I guess it is a small world after all."

"Wow! Guess so. How's Justin?"

"Um he died. About 3 years ago."

"What! Why didn't she call?"

"We moved."

"Oh yeah. Well was it good to see her again?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to get together sometime but she doesn't know you're here. Wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know you were here."

"That's for sure." Amy nodded. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure. "

A/N: Hey ya'll haha glad you like the last chappie! It was so much fun to write. Okay time for the shout outs! Hehe. Cheer hey girly. I want to thank you so much for all your support on this fic and all your help! It means so much hehe. Luv ya! To my long lost twin Hey Jess lol girly we are so much alike its crazy but I love it. Lol all our plotting against my ballet teacher was great. We are going to get into so much trouble one of these days! YAY! Lol. Omg Cena lost his tile. NEVER! I HATE KURT ANGLE! Lol. Luv ya! CC hey girly! Haha I love chatting it up with you girly even though we are usually bored lol but its still fun! Haha luv ya! Ranger Webb Hey thanks so much for your review! Haha hope you liked this chappie! Scottish lass2 hey im sorry it made Dom like ten times less attractive but hopefully that will change hehe. Strawberry Nightmare omg haha I cant believe you read my story! Haha im such a dork lol. That would be so cool if vin read this lol. Anyway thank you so much for your review!!! Twion hey and yes this is easier lol. Im so happy I had you rolling! Lol! Thank you for your review!! AngelRose82 hey thank you for your review!!! Chrislovercharmed Hey!! Haha im glad you loved the last chapter! I hope I kept up the good work! Hehe. Well that's all of you! Thank you so much all of you for your reviews! They really keep me going! Sorry this took awhile to upload but its here now hehe. Now please please please please please REVIEW! Hehe! -Princess


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 8

Riley walked into the hotel room and sat next to Cam. "Sup' bro."

"Hey sassy. Have a good day at work?"

"Yup. What about you? Have a good time with one of the shopping queens?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "You got that right." He finished while watching Amy and Lane talk.

"Member Nikki?"

"Uh huh. " Cam said as he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Never did trust that girl."

"Why?"

"Just something about her."

"Well, she came into the garage today. She still has her eclipse."

"How's my boy Justin?"

Riley looked into Cam's eyes. They were best friends in MI. They would play video games and would pick on Amy, Nikki, and Riley all the time. "I'm sorry to tell you but three years ago…"Riley sighed. "He died."

Cam looked at her. "How?"

"I don't know. When I see Nikki again I'll see if I can get it out of her." Riley could see that it was hard for Cam to know that one of his best friends had died. It was already hard for him when they moved away with out much notice.

Amy walked up to them. "So, whatcha all wanna do tonight?"

"Sleep! Who knew going shopping was exercise."

Amy rolled her eyes. "What about you sass?"

"Girly I'm up for whatever you are."

Amy and Riley looked at each other. "Girls night out!"

"Cam will you watch Lane tonight. You know put her to bed at her bedtime and feed her before you do. Please?"

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you have a hangover. Mmk?"

"Deal."

"Alright then lets go to my room and get ready." Amy nodded and they left after telling Lane goodnight.

While at Riley's hotel room. "What should I wear tonight?" asked Riley

Amy walked over to Riley's suitcase and pulled out a Black leather corset and Black low-rise leather pants. "This." Riley laughed. It was going to be like old times.

"What about me?"

"How about…" Riley started as she walked over to her suitcase and took out a short tan swayed skirt and a white halter-top. "That."

"That? Haha that will defiantly make ya forget that I'm a single mom."

"Oh yeah!" 

Later that night Riley and Amy were ready to hit the clubs. They first went to Divinity. The club the team and Riley had gone to just a couple of nights ago. The two walked into the club and headed straight for the bar. They ordered a couple coronas. After those it was time to have some fun. Amy and Riley walked onto the dance floor to check out the crowd of men that were there to have a good time. Amy and Riley did this all the time. They would pick a man with a girl and play with him. Then see what would happen when his girl saw what he was doing with them.

"I pick that one." Said Riley as she pointed to a tall muscular man that had a girl with him. "Lets do this." Amy nodded and walked with Riley past him. The man defiantly checked them out.

"We've got this." Said Amy "Who goes first?"

"You can do the honors. Make'em drool." Amy nodded and walked over to the Man. She faced his girl."You have something on your face." The girl shrieked and ran off to the bathroom. She turned back to the man. With a sly smile on her face. "Wanna dance?" The guy nodded and followed her to the dance floor.  Riley watched with amusement. She still had it. Riley saw the girlfriend starting to come out of the bathroom. Riley walked over to her.

"There's a guy at the bar asking for you." Her eyes lit up and basically ran over to the bar looking around. Riley laughed and went over to Amy and the guy. Riley gave him the eyes. She went in front of him and started dancing by her self to see if he would get curious and wonder over to her. Which of course he did. They started getting into it. Amy was at the bar and decided to close the deal. She walked back over to him and started dancing with him and Riley.  He was enjoying himself as they usually did. Then the girlfriend walked back over to see her boyfriend dancing with them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up to see a very pissed girlfriend. "I…I …I was just dancing." He stuttered

"Like hell you were. You asshole! We're over!" She started running off to the exit. He started running off after her. Amy and Riley looked at each other.

"That was fun." Said Amy.

"Hell yeah! Lets go get some more drinks." Amy nodded and followed her to the bar.  They had about 5 coronas and started for the hard core stuff.

"Looks like you ladies are having fun." Said a voice behind them.

A/N: Hey all! Okay for the news! Jess (aka Lowryderbabe) and I are writing a wwe fic! Called New Divas Change Everything by CenasSmackdownTwins. WHOO! Please Please go check that out! It would mean so much! Thank you!!! Cheer hey girly! You know I love ya! I am so glad that your doing better! And I thank you for being my friend!! Hey Chels! Aww thank you for reviewing girly! Haha luv ya!! CC, Hey girly!! Hahah story time rocks!! Haha hey cc Is you mama a llama? giggles and can you believe that Harold stole my banana yet again!! Stupid monkeys! Lol luv ya girly! My long lost twin!!! Hey girly!!! Hehehehhe I love our new fic! It rocks! Hahahaha. I like family reunes cause then I get to see my family that lives in MI! haha but then they can get annoying too…anyway of course we can hurt angle in our fic. I HATE HIM! Muhahahahhaha!! Lol anyway I'll ttyl luv ya!! Kittahh hey and thank you so much for your review!!! It means so much!! Hehe AngleRose82 hey! Aww thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chappie too!! Rangerwebb thank you!!!!! Shadowstar hehe thank you! Im so happy you enjoyed it! Sabrina omg you are ssssssoooooo lucky!!!! I would LOVE to have Cena come to my town! HAHAHAHAHA! I am a major wrestling fan! You should check out my twins and mine new wwe fic! You'd like it! Hehe and Thank you so much for your review!! Okay that's all of ya! I think. Hehe. I love you all! I am such a review junkie! Hahaha. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!!!!

Princess


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster chapter 9.

"Looks like you ladies are having fun." Said a voice behind them.

Riley and Amy turned to see Nikki standing behind them. She was wearing a white skirt with a baby blue halter top that had rhinestones all over it.

"Nikki! Come give me a hug girly!" shouted Amy. Nikki and Amy hugged and then Riley and Nikki hugged.

"Whatcha doing here?" asked Riley

"Dancing…what else?"

"Of course." Riley looked at Amy. "Our little girl is growing up!" Then burst out laughing.

"Are you here with anyone?" asked Amy.

Nikki shook her head no and took a seat next to Amy. "Remember when we were like…15 or 16 and we would go to some clubs and act...well you know make the boys drool with our….what's the word?"

"Storys." Finished Riley. Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Whadda ya say we make up for old times sake? There's a couple guys at 10 o'clock that would defiantly like to hear us."

"Think you still got it?" Joked Nikki.

"Damn girl I never lost it." Laughed Amy.

"Alright lets real them in." said Riley nodding them over. The two guys walked over cockily.

"Can we buy you lovely ladies a drink?" asked one.

Amy put her hand on Riley's knee looking straight at him. "Of course. Ugh Nikki I think I have some chocolate sauce down my shirt from last night!" The two men looked at each other with a smile.

"Sorry about that hun. I meant to put it some where else…" Said Nikki while twirling her hair.

"So there was a last night??" asked number two looking very eager.

"One of many…"Said Riley while licking her fingerer.

"Mind if we join you some night?"

"Hmm sure."

The two guys looked at each other thinking they were going to get laided. "How about we go right now?"

Riley, Amy, and Nikki looked at eachother and nodded. "Sure, but first let us go to the bathroom and…freshen up." Said Riley cocking her head.

"Sure!! We'll uh wait out side for you!" Said number one as he pulled his friend outside.

Riley burst out laughing. "My god guys are easy to get excited when having a couple drinks."

"Hell, guys are easy to get excited period!" Said Amy. The three girls started cracking up and ended up leaving the club the back way at 3 am.

Nikki's cell started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?" she slurred. "Wha…yeah I'll be home soon. Nah I'll catch a cab thanks. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Riley

"Boyfriend haha he's protective of me."

"oooo we need to meet this boyfriend. See, if he's good enough for our lil girl!" said Amy. Nikki rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Kay well I'm gonna grab a cab and head to my apartment." Riley and Amy nodded and hugged Nikki and grabbed their own cab. Riley and Amy went to Riley's room cause they didn't want to wake up Cam and Lane. 

"Man I think I'm gonna have another hangover!" said Riley lying down on her bed.

"Me too." Groaned Amy as she lay down next to Riley. "G'night" Riley mumbled something and turned off the light.

The next day was Saturday but Riley still had to go to work. She woke up to her alarm at exactly 8 o'clock. She rolled over and turned off the alarm. "God damn thing. Never late are you…you…you well you something!" Amy rolled over and laughed.

"Still talking to things are you?"

"Shuddup" mumbled Riley. She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and picked out a faded pair of jeans with a black racer tank. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and walked over to her nightstand. "Im goin to work. So, I'll see you later. Kay?"

Amy nodded and rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Riley walked out putting her keys and hotel key in her pocket. She walked out to the parking lot. "Shit. I left my car at club. That sucks! Ugh!" She pulled her cell out of her pocket and called the first person that popped into her head. Dom. 

"What?" asked a very annoyed voice that belonged to Vince.

"Hey, is Dom there?"

"Yeah hold on. DOM." "What?" called back a voice. "PHONE!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Dom its Riley."

"Hi…"

"Listen I left my car at a club last night…do you mind picking me up for work?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks!"

"No prob."

Riley and Dom hung up their phones. Riley sat down at the bench under a tree. She started thinking about the old days and how much fun they were. It was so easy back then, They took it for granted, then Nikki and Justine moved and all that shit with Amy and the asshole happened. She knew things would never be the same. Just then a red rx-7 pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. "Someone called?" said Dom with a smirk. Riley walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Yeah! And what was with you being late huh? You should be fired!" grinned Riley. Dom rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So whats your car doin at a club?"

Riley sighed. "Clubbing like the old days with Amy and Nikki." Dom looked over.

"Have fun?"

"Uh huh. Too bad I have a hangover."

"Then how do you expect to work?"

"Well I figured that I could stand there and look pretty for all who are working today."

Dom snorted. "Like hell you will. Today you'll do the paper work at the front desk."

"What! Come on man. I can work on a car."

"Not with a hang over. You'll probably end up screwing something up."

"You wish it was you." Mumbled Riley

"I heard that." Riley rolled her eyes. They pulled up to the garage and walked in to see…

A/N: giggles im so bad! Hehehhehehe anyway moving on. WHOO 60 reviews holy moly! Thank you!!!! Ooo and If you all are wrestling fans…well even if your not come check out my twins and mines new story that we co-wrote together. Its called New Divas Change Everything by CenasSmackdownTwins. We need more reviews!! Hehe it's a good story and I hope you will check it out!! Thank you!! Okay on with the thank yous! Cheer, Hey girly! Hahaha you're my 60th reviewer! giggles YAY! Oh my gosh thank you so much for all the help you have done for me. To you it might not seem like a lot but ya know you have given me confidence in my writing. So, Thank you and love ya girl!! To my long lost twin, Hey chickadee giggles hahahha don't worry we'll get to get Angle back for TRYING to fire Eddie Guerrero (my man!!). He is so in for it now!!! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHA lmao. Anyway I love ya twin!! CC, hehehehe hey girly!! Hahaha nope you weren't right but ya know heres a cookie for ya anyways. gives cc a cookie.  whispers Cheer stole my banana and framed Harold!! Lmao. Anyway luv ya girl! Stardust hey!! Aww im so happy you liked it!!! I hope this one was just as good! Hehe! Thank you!! ScottishLass hehe sorry to disappoint you! But I hope this way was just as good?? Hehe anyway thank you!!! Kay well that's all of ya and Thank you guys so much!! It means a lot!! tear lmao. Heheh well REVIEW!!! Princess P.S. take the poll! Lol. OH and check out the wwe fic!!! Thank you!!! Bye!!!! Again…Princess

Poll: What is Harold? (example a chair, chip, whatever you think.)


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster chapter 10

They pulled up to the garage and walked in to see…Letty, Jesse, Brian, Vince and Leon working on cars as the usually do. (a/n: gotcha!!) Dom pulled Riley into his office after a quick hello. "You'll need this." Said Dom while taking out a jean DT Automotive shirt.

"You weren't kidding were you?"

"I don't kid." Causing Riley to roll her eyes. "Alright. Here's the paper work and you know how to work a computer right?"

"Uh huh but you can't expect me to work at the front desk! I'm a mechanic!"

"Mechanic or not you're not going to be of help today."

"Fine you ass!" she said as she grabbed the shirt and paperwork. She walked out and slammed the door shut.

"What happened to you?" asked Letty eyeing what she held in her arms.

"That dick who calls himself 'the boss' is making me work at the front desk because I have a slight hangover from last night!"

"Harsh."

Riley nodded hastily and walked into the front room and went behind the desk, muttering things like bastered and ass. The door opened at about noon not that Riley paid attention. She was looking at a car magazine and playing with her gum.

"Hey there gorgeous, I'm here to pick up my corvette."

Riley looked up to see two guys that looked about 23 or 24. She smiled. "Can I have your name?"

"Anything for you honey. It's Nathan Green."

"Alright then. I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the back and went over to Dom. "There is a guy out front wanting his corvette. Is it ready?" Dom looked up and nodded. "Good then send up the paper work." With that she went back to where they were waiting.

"Did it hurt?" Started Nathan.

"What hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

Riley started laughing so hard at him. "Don't have anything else eh playa?"

"Oh I do. You got a boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment." She answered while twirling a piece of her hair.

He smiled. "You interested in going out with me?" he said while gesturing to himself. With that Dom coughed from the door way. Riley turned around and smiled.

"Dom this is Nathan and vice versa." Dom did a nod and handed her the paper work.

"Want me to handle this?" he asked roughly.

"Uh…no. I've got it thanks." She said looking at him strangely. He nodded while glaring at Nathan and walked back to where the cars are. "Okay" She sighed turning back around. "Your total is $693.92. Cash or Card?"

"Cash." He pulled out a wad of cash, "What do ya think about that?" while showing it off. Riley smiled and took it.

The work day went slow but it finally ended. She got a ride to the club to pick up her car from the other night by Letty. She drove home and decided to see what Amy, Lane, and Cam where up to. She knocked but no one answered. She knocked again but again no one answered. Riley shrugged and walked over to her room. She slipped the key in and opened the door. She turned on a light and saw that her suit case and clothes had been thrown all over the place. Stuff was knocked over and there was glass all over the floor. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself. She stared getting worried until she heard voices outside in the hallway. She ran towards the door and saw Amy, Cam, and Lane walking toward their door.  "Oh thank god!!"

Amy looked at her alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I came by and no one was here and then I went to my hotel room and ….and my stuff is all over the place! You scared me half to death! Where were you?"

"We took Lane for some ice cream. She kept begging us." Amy looked at Cam. "Take Lane inside okay." Cam nodded walked Lane inside the hotel room. Amy walked back with Riley to her hotel room. Amy walked through the door and looked around the room. "What the hell? Who the fuck did this?!"

Riley looked at her with one idea. "Tran." She whispered. Amy looked over to her with wide eyes.

"He doesn't know where we are!"

"Well," she started as she looked over at her friend. "He obviously does."

"How…" she started. But she heard a 'wow' from behind her. It was Cam as he stepped over some glass.

"Who did this?" he asked as he put an arm around Amy.

Riley rolled her eyes, "I'll give you one guess."

He looked down at Amy and then back at Riley. "That little fucker! How the hell did he find you? And why you?"

"Cause I know where you are." she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

A/N: giggles I know im sorry. I had to leave a cliffy in the other chapter but nothing happened haha. I'm so mean anyway, you guys have to check out this fic by VinsDaredevillvr it's called Untrue Love. It is awesome! I hope you all check it out!! I am writing another fic hehe, called There's Gotta Be More to Life. I hope you check it out!! Come check out my twins and mines WWE fic called New Divas Change Everything by CenasSmackdownTwins. Okay here are the thank you's!!  Cheer girly hey!! Thanks so much for your support! I am so happy that you have enjoyed this fic!! Thanks!! Love ya! CC, hey girly! And yes Harold might be innocent around you but he taunts me with a banana and when he's really angry at me he'll throw one at me. Anyway I'm glad you liked it hehe I thought it was great to put Riley's last comment about that. Thanks! Love ya! ShadowStar hey! And thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one too! VinsDaredevillvr I am happy you like it! I hope this chappie was just as good! AngleRose Thank you! I hope this satisfied you haha. Rangerwebb haha hope you liked where I have taken this so far. Thanks! Okay that's all of ya! Hehe thank you all so much for the reviews it really keeps me going. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much I have enjoyed writing it hehe. Now please REVIEW!! Thanks!

Princess


	11. Chapter 11 The Date

Enjoy!!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 11

"Cause I know where you are." she said as she ran her hand through her hair. Riley looked over a bit surprised to see Cams arm around Amy's waist but thought nothing of it.

The next few days went slow and boring. They hadn't heard from Tran so they were safe for the time being. The Team at the garage wasn't clued into the situation with Riley and her crew so they had nothing to be worried about. More and more Riley could see that Cam and Amy were getting closer and closer but wouldn't admit to anything. Then an idea started brewing in her head. She walked over to where Leon was working and struck up a conversation.

"Hey boy."

Leon looked up to see Riley standing before him with a mischievous grin on her face. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" she said looking innocent.

Leon coughed bullshit and smiled at her. Riley sighed and began tell him her plan. The work day had ended and Riley went over to the Torreto house with the rest of the team. They all agreed that she should invite Amy, Cam and Lane over to the house as well. Therefore she could carry out her plan.

Later that night Leon had pulled Amy off to the side with Cam watching closely. "Hey."

"Hi." She said uncertainly.

"Well, listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?"

Amy's eyes widened and looked over at Cam and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, How about tomorrow at 7?"

"That would be wonderful." She said. Letty walked by and got a jiff of what was going on and walked over to where Riley was sitting.

"Did you know that Leon just asked out Amy?"

"Uh huh" she said with a smirk.

"But," She started and went into a whisper, "Going out with Cam?"

"Not yet." Riley giggled. Letty looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Riley smiled and told Letty her plan. After hearing it She giggled and knew what part she wanted in this master plan. Letty got up and sat next to Cam. She smiled brightly and asked Cam out on a date for the same time and same night as Amy and Leon.

Date night came and Riley helped Amy get ready in a blue summer dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Cam was in some kakis and a light green dress shirt. Leon picked Amy up in his yellow Skyline and Cam picked up Letty in his orange Lancer Evolution. The four all ended up going to the same restaurant all part of Riley's plan. They also ended up having side by side tables. This basicly had Amy and Cam glare at each others dates and look at eachother with a look like 'what are we doing?'

In the middle of dinner Cam ended up calling off his date and busted up Amy's by taking her out side to 'talk'. While outside Leon and Letty were laughing at the couple and were thankful that they didn't know Letty and Leon were actually together.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Cam to Amy.

"Excuse me, what about you huh? You don't even know her."

"What like you know him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop retorting me with questions!!!" shouted Amy causing people to look over.

"Look, we both know that we shouldn't be doing this especially with Tran on the loose."

"I agree but he can't control what we do. Plus why are we even out with them? I mean I don't see Leon like that."

"I know…I feel the same way about Letty. She's nice and all but not someone I would date."

Amy nodded and sighed. "I just thought of something…"

"What?"

"I think Riley set us up. I mean come on. They are her friends and she's been trying to get us to go out for a long time."

"Ha, your right," he nodded, "No wonder she helped you get ready and made sure I wore something nice."

Amy laughed. "I have an idea too. We'll give her a taste of her own medicine."

"I don't think that's a good idea…you know Riley always gets the last laugh…"

She nodded. "Wait…why aren't we going out? I mean Lane loves you and you act like her father already."

"You know your right. All along Riley was right. Well, I guess this is a start of our relationship." Amy smiled and hugged Cam.

A/N: Yay!! Cam and Amy have FINALLY gotten together lol. Thanks to My twins idea I did it! Hehe. Thank you all for reviewing! Please check out the works of VinsDareDevillvr, Cheerthis95, Lowryderbabe, ElementRacer, Cruel-Capricorn, darkworldspirits, and CenasSmackdownTwins. Okay now to the thank yous hehe. Cheer girly Thanks so much for your support! I am so happy that you agreed to help me with these chapters. I don't know what I would have done without ya! Hehe. Luv ya! My long lost twin, Aww thank you for reviwing! I am so happy your back! Don't pull that again missy!! Thanks for the idea! Lol anyway luv ya! CC, Hey girly thanks for your review hahahaha! Luv ya chicka ShadowStar, haha thank you and I hope you liked this one too! Hehe. Ranger webb, hey! I hoped you liked this as well. Scottish lass, hey and yuppers ya did sense right! Hehehehe. You are my 70 reviewer YAY! Thank you! Okay that's all of ya and thanks so much for reviewing! Now please REVIEW!! Thank you, Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: I usually don't put these cause you all know I don't own anything but this time I put the wwe in my fic and I don't own them but believe me I wouldn't mind owning John Cena and Eddie Guerrero giggles. Oh and the song I used was Scandalous by Mis-Teeq…even though I sing to it and stuff doesn't mean I own it kay? Yay now that, that shit is over with on with the fic!!

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 12

Amy and Cam had gotten together not that much changed since they already had acted like they were together before. Everyone was at Dom's house pigging out and watching Dr. Phil. It was at the end of the show and Dr. Phil had said that they have goodies under their seats. Jesse was the first to look under his seat.

"No I don't!" he said looking around. Everyone started laughing really hard at him and his face reddened but cracked a smile.

"What time is it?" asked Riley eagerly

Dom looked over. "About a quarter to seven."

"OOO FLIP THE CHANNEL!!!" Everyone looked at her weirdly. "UPN…hurry!!!" Jesse had wide eyes but turned it to UPN and looked to see what was on. A weird looking globe appeared on the screen. "WHOOO!" shouted Riley as she high-five Cam.

"What is this?" asked Jesse looking at her weirdly.

"The…WWE!!!" Cam and Riley said at the same time. "It's Smackdown tonight!!!"

Amy smiled at the team but Dom, Vince, Brian, and Leon had already started auguring over which divas were hot.

"I vote Sable." said Vince

"No way Torrie!!" said Leon causing Letty to hit his arm.

"I like Miss Jackie!" yelled Brian getting a glare from Mia.

"Nope sorry its Dawn Marie all the way." said Dom while shaking his head 'no'. Riley rolled her eyes and decided to put her two cents in.

"You're all wrong!" She paused getting their attention. "I'm the hottest Smackdown Diva." She said while keeping a straight face. Letty started snickering at the guys faces. "I'm just kidding you dorks. OOO LOOK ITS EDDIE GUERRERO! Oh…my…gawd he's SO Hot!" They looked at her. "What? Don't deny it."

"Whose that?" asked Mia as JBL walked out to the ring.

"JBL who is Just a Big Loser!" said Riley while glaring at the T.V. screen.

They laughed at her and watched the match. The next person to come out was John Cena which had all the girls drooling. "Oh my god can I fuck him?? Please??" begged Letty

"After me!" said Riley licking her lips.

"What about me! I want him!!" said Mia getting closer to the screen. The guys looked at them and rolled their eyes. After smackdown ended, Riley was angry at some of the matches but she ended up being okay. Riley, Amy, Cam, and Lane all went back to their hotel and it was left at that.

The next day was Friday so it made it Race night. Work went slow but hurried up so they could leave for the races. Riley and Amy were going but Cam decided to stay home with Lane so they wouldn't have to worry about anything. Riley was wearing a black racer tank that showed off her toned stomach with a racer jacket, She also had on a black mini skirt with hooker boots. Amy was wearing a baby blue tube top with a pair of white low riders and some silhouettes. As they drove off in Riley's Ferrari f-50 they got a phone call. It was from… Nikki.

"Hey girl. How are ya?" asked Riley into the phone. "Uh huh yup we're going to the races. What about you? You are great! We'll see ya later kay? Haha okay bye!"

"Who was that?" asked Amy

"Nikki. She said she was going and wanted to know if we'd be there."

"Oh." Said Amy smiling.

As they hit the races, Riley and Amy stepped out and looked around. Amy spotted Nikki hanging off of some guy but she couldn't see his face. Nikki saw them and walked over happily. "Hey guys!"

Riley and Amy smiled but Amy was the first ask, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Nikki looked over to where the groups of people were. "No ha-ha he's just a friend. My boy is somewhere around here. Ah Ha! There he is." She said as she grabbed a guy who looked to be 5'8 with red hair and brown eyes and broad shoulders. He reminded Riley of someone but she couldn't put her fingerer on it. "Guys this is Cory."

"Hey Cory." said Amy smiling. Riley nodded her hello. Nikki and Cory ended up walking away to where his friends were hanging out.

"I know him…I just can't put my fingerer on it!"

"How would you know him? I mean you don't know anyone here except Dom and His team and people from MI."

"I know! But I know him! It's going to bother me all night till I can figure this out!" Amy rolled her eyes and dragged her friend off to where Dom was waiting.

"Okay who is going to race tonight?" asked Brian

"I wana race!" said Riley grinning.

"Alright pick who you wanna race." said Vince looking around.

"I want Dom…That guy over there and Cory!" she said as she pointed to all of them. Dom nodded and called over Hector for the race she wanted. He set it up and it was 6 grand each. As Riley was at the starting line she turned on her CD player. Scandalous by mis-teeq came on and was perfect for setting her mood.

So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

Hectors arms went up and getting all the drivers attention. They went down fast and Riley switched gears into 2nd and then 3rd. She was in 2nd place since she left the starting line.

Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet

Cory was right there with her and she switched her gear into 4th and easily got rid of him. Now it was time to work on Dom's car,

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby

She got into the 1st place spot easily with just switching gears.

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

Riley was almost at the finish line. She saw Dom hit his NOS and saw him catch up to her really fast. She switched her gear and hit NOS and flew right passed the finish line in first place. She had done it. She stopped her car and listen to what the song lyrics were.

Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet

She smiled and stepped out of her car to be greeted by many people. Hector handed her the winnings of 20 grand. Riley smiled at the wad and put it in her Bra for safe keeping. The races were broken up by the cops and Riley plus Amy went to Dom's house for the party. With a corona in hand she looked over to where Nikki and Cory were. She finally knew where he was from…

A/n: Boring chapter yes but don't worry I have more to come for ya. And it's gonna get heated…haha. Thank you all who reviewed it means so much. I am so sorry it took sssssssoooooooo long for me to update but the awful thing called 'school' has started and it's gonna be one long ass year. Cheer thanks girly for being there and rereading my chappies hehe. I can't wait to talk to ya girly. It's been too long! Love ya! Jess my twin hehe yup they're together and let me say that the part with cena was for you girly! Luv ya twin. CC, hey girly!! Damn we haven't talked in so long! I know I need to get on but of course school just had to start…well I miss ya! ttyl luv ya. Shadowstar hey thanks for reviewing I'm so happy you liked it!! Scottish lass hehe I luv your idea so I'm gonna think of using them! Its gonna be a lot later cause I have already finished writing chappie 17 but I so wanna use that idea if ya don't mind hehe. Angel giggles awww that makes me so happy! It's great you're hooked! I hope you liked this chappie as well! Hehe. Um check out the works of CenasSmackdownTwins, Cheerthis 95, Low-ryder-babe, Cruel Capricorn, Element Racer, Book worm, and Daredevill. They are awesome! Well please REVIEW! -Princess


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy!!!  
  
Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 13  
  
Riley gasped and ran over to where Amy was. "I know him!!!"  
  
Amy looked up confused. "Who?"  
  
"Cory!! He's from my school in MI."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"St. Phillip. He was in my first grade class! He hasn't changed much but anyway that's where he's from. I donno how Nikki knows him though cause she went to a public school…"  
  
"And that was a big deal to find out? I mean come on he's from your past."  
  
"Yeah…but did I ever tell you that he asked the teacher if he could marry me?"  
  
Amy burst out laughing. "That's so cute!!"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I was so embarrassed. I was right there when he did it and I wasn't expecting it." She giggled.  
  
"Ah…the old times. They are always fun to go back on to." Riley took a seat next to Amy and rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"I hate the old times. I don't like what's happened." She sighed.  
  
Amy sighed, "No one like's what's happened but you know what…it will get better."  
  
"Aren't I supposed to say that to you?"  
  
Riley and Amy poured themselves into bed at around 3 pm. When Riley woke up she looked around her hotel room and sighed. This was not what she had wanted. She wanted to be back in her old house that they used to live in before everything happened with Tran and be happy again. She loved Lane just not how Lane came about. She always had to be strong for everyone but she just needed time to be herself again and not have to always watch her back. Of course that didn't last for very long. It's like every time something good happened everything else went wrong. She rolled over to look at her clock. The time read 9 am. She sighed again and decided to get up and get dressed to head down to the garage. She got into her car and sped off down the road her mind drifting away into a spiral of memories. As she reached the garage she walked into it with a fake smile plastered on her face. She was tired, tired of it all. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Vince looking at her with concern.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled to show that she was. "No…your not. You're acting different."  
  
She sighed. "I'm just not feeling the best. It must be a cold or something." She lied smoothly. He nodded and walked back to where he was working. Riley looked back at the corner to where she was lost in. She heard her name being called by Dom this time. She walked to where he was in his office. He told her to take a seat so she did.  
  
"V tells me that you're not acting yourself."  
  
"I'm just not feeling well…that's all."  
  
"That's all? Nah that's not all. Remember when you had me agree to let your friends come over for dinner?" She nodded. How could she forget? "You never did tell me why they were in trouble."  
  
She looked up and into his deep dark brown eyes. "There's not much to tell."  
  
"Bullshit. Tell me what's wrong because I know that's what's got you buggin."  
  
She sighed and nodded. She started from the beginning but also left out the guy's name. She didn't want to even think his name. Dom looked surprised when she was done with her story. He didn't think it was that much drama but all the same he asked the question.  
  
"What was the guy's name?"  
  
"Tran." She whispered so it was barley audible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tran" she said a little louder. "Lance Tran." She finished in her normal speaking voice. Dom's eyes went huge and basically jumped out of his chair.  
  
"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?" Riley shook her head confused.  
  
"Why do you know the bastard?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
There were a couple minutes of silence. "And…how do you know him?"  
  
"I had a business deal with his cousin that went sour…plus we went through some shit with Bri and them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah so we know them pretty well." He said as he ran a hand over his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean I have always been here for when ya needed to talk."  
  
"I know but come on who would want to hear this shit?" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
After work the team and Riley went back to the house for a nice little dinner. Amy, Cam and Lane came too. Lane was carrying a board game. Jesse was sitting at the table outside and looked at it. He called her over and asked what it was.  
  
"Pretty Pretty Princess." She said simply. Her eyes got big. "Do you wanna play with me?"  
  
Jesse looked at her. "Uhh how do you play??"  
  
"Its easy I'll show ya!" Lane set the game on the table and opened the top of the lid. Vince walked over to see what they were doing and ended up being roped into playing it too. Lane explained that you go around the board and if you land on piece of jewelry then you get that piece. The object of the game is to win all the pieces you need and then you are the pretty pretty princess but what she did not tell them is that you had to wear the jewelry that you landed on.  
  
Lane looked up at the two guys face and said, "There's also a mirror! So, if you win then you can look in it with all of the jewelry on!"  
  
Later on in the night Dom, Riley, Leon, Letty, Cam, and Amy walked back out side to see Vince, Jesse, and Lane all playing pretty pretty princess. Vince had on a ring, an earring, and his bracelet. Jesse had on the crown, necklace, an earring, and the black ring. (You don't want to get that ring because you can't win with it.) Lane was wearing all of the jewelry, Necklace, Earrings, Ring, and Bracelet. All she needed now was the crown that was sitting on Jesse's head.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Dom looking at them with the widest eyes ever. Jesse, Vince, and Lane all turned to see the rest of the team sitting there watching them in awe.  
  
"shhh! I'm about to win." whispered Jesse. Lane shook her head no as her playing piece landed on the crown space. She grabbed the crown off of Jesse's head and placed it on her own. She picked up the mirror and said.  
  
"Pretty Pretty Princess! I win!" she giggled.  
  
Jesse gasped at her as Vince put his hands on his hips. "No fair!!!" Vince whined.  
  
"Play again?" she asked innocently. Jesse and Vince nodded their heads yes and got the rest of the team to join in on the fun. After a couple drinks of corona the whole team was having a great time…even after Lane fell asleep. Jesse, Mia, Cam, Letty, and Dom all won pretty pretty princess before it became physical in the race for the crown. One time Letty had won and Riley stole the crown off her head and ran off yelling 'I'm the princess!!! ME!!!!' Letty of course tackled her to the ground and took it back. She smiled proudly as she looked into the mirror. Pretty Pretty Princess…  
  
A/N: lol sighs Pretty Pretty Princess is the best game in the world! Hehe Thanks for reviewing guys! It means a lot! Cheer, girly hey! Its been such a long time. I'm sorry to hear bout your computer! Grrr! Well love ya! Jess, lol I know Cena's yours but I just had to put that in giggles love ya! CC, Hey chicken! Lucky duck! I wish college didn't start too soon…I already have an exam and a quiz next week! Grrr! Well miss ya chicky! Daredevil, hey girly! Haha ya know who Cory is even before cause ya bribed me!! Lol ttyl! Ranger Webb, hoped ya liked it! Scottish Lass, lol good cause I'm thinking of using it and I love eddie guerrero! So its all good lol. Shadow Star, hey! Thank you! Hope ya liked it! Now Please REVIEW!!! -Princess 


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 14

A week after Pretty Pretty Princess, the team and Riley were back on schedule at the garage. They hadn't heard from Lance in a while and started to think that maybe he found another victim to mess with but all that wishing was too good to be true when Riley received a phone call.

Riley wiped her hands on a rag and picked up her cell. "Hello?"

"You should be checking the news little girl."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Think…think very hard. Someone you love is going to be very sorry they ever messed with me."

"What the hell? Tell me who this is asshole!" With that there was a click. The team in the garage was staring at Riley. She called Amy on her cell.

"Amy…are you okay? Where are you?"

"We're at the hotel…why what is wrong?" she asked timidly.

"Is everyone there?"

"Uh huh. Girl what's wrong?"

"I got a phone call. Something is wrong…this voice sounded like it belonged to Tran. Amy I think he's done something."

"I'm sure he is just playin with your head. Come on Tran won't do anything right now."

"Don't be to sure Ames…" With that she hung up the phone and looked over at the very curious team. She shook her head and went back to work on the car. After work Riley sped off to the hotel. She got pulled over by the cops and was given a speeding ticket. After that she finally reached the hotel.

Riley walked to Amy and Cams hotel room and knocked. She was let in by Cam. As she reached the bed where Amy was coloring with Lane, Cam asked, "What's wrong?" Riley looked over at Lane and didn't want to scare the little one.

"Nothing. Just came to see how everyone was."

"Look look! I colored a heart!!" Riley looked down at the page Lane was drawing on and saw a multicolor heart that was scribbled out of the lines.

"Wow, Lane that is so pretty! You are such an artist!" Riley said while choking down a giggle.

Lane grinned and went back to her coloring. Riley looked up and smiled at Amy, who was watching Lane intently. "What did you guys do today?"

Lane's head perked up, "We watched a movie!!"

"Oh yeah…what movie?"

"The Little Mermaid!" Lane said in a daydream voice. Riley laughed and nodded.

"Well I should be goin…I need a shower after working at the garage." Amy laughed and nodded. Riley left their hotel room not really ready to talk about what happened on the phone. She knew something was wrong but didn't want to face it yet. When she got to her hotel room she laid down on her bed that was freshly made by the maids. As she started going to sleep she heard her phone start ringing yet again. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Riley James?"

"Yeah…"

"Owner of the house in Battle Creek MI?"

"Yes…who is this?"

The voice completely ignored her and kept going. "I am sorry to inform you that your friend Joseph Bruchie has been in a terrible accident."

"Oh my god…what happened?"

"Drive by shooting."

"Is he okay?"

"No Miss James, he died right away…"

A/N: sighs wow I cant believe I did that lol. Well thanks for your reviews guys! I love them! Cheer, hey girly thanks for your support and my prayers are with you and your family! Love ya girly! My Twin, heheh I love ya girly! I love your reviews as well and yup Cena's yours so don't worry but Randy's mine!! Lmao especially with that frosting…love ya twin! Allyson, Hey girly! Thanks so much for your review and don't worry I'll love helping ya out! ShadowStar, lol I know pretty pretty princess is the best game ever! Lol thanks for your review! Victoria, thanks for reading!!! I was so happy to get your review! Welcome to the circle lol. Ranger Webb, thanks so much for your review!!! BloodyTearsOfLife, hehe thanks for your review and I hope to put Riley with someone soon! Lol thanks so much for your review!!! Thanks everyone! Now please REVIEW!!! -Princess


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 15

"No Miss James, he died right away." Riley dropped the phone and covered her face with tears flowing freely down her face. Tran had gotten Joey now. She picked up her phone and called Amy's and told her and Cam to get there now. As soon as they arrived Riley had started to control her tears. They sat down on the bed as Riley had told them to and stood in front of them.

Riley cleared her throat and started, "I have just gotten some bad news..." Her voice losing it now, "Joey was shot to death..." She burst out into tears not being able to be strong. Amy pulled her into a hug while crying too. Cam jumped up swearing but when he finally calmed down he sat down and covered his face. Their best friend from their crew had just been killed by their worst enemy.

"What should we do now?" asked a muffled voice that belonged to Riley. "I mean he doesn't have any family there. What about a funeral...he deserves one!"

Cam sighed, "I donno. Can we really just pick up and leave? You have a job that you need to be here for."

"There's no way in hell that Dom is gonna stop me from planning Joey's funeral. That boy was like a brother to me." She said as another tear flowed down her wet cheek. Cam nodded. "Alright, we'll leave for MI tomorrow which is Monday." Amy nodded as she wiped off some newly shed tears.

Later that day Riley went down to the Torreto house to talk to Dom about her trip to MI. When she knocked on the door he answered and saw that her face was red.

"What happened?" he said with a concerned voice.

"I'm okay...can we talk?" Dom nodded and walked out onto the porch and sat on the railing. Riley sighed and swallowed. "I...ah...I need to...um...make a trip back to MI."

Dom folded his arms and looked at her with a questionable look. "And whys that?"

She cleared her throat and continued slowly. "A member of my old crew, Joey, was killed in a drive-by-shooting." Dom's eyes went wide.

"Wow, I'm so sorry..." Riley nodded while brushing a tear away.

"Thanks, Well I figure we are going to need a week so we can plan and then settle his will."

Dom nodded. "Yeah...yeah sure, take as long as you need."

She smiled, "Thanks. Well I should be going...we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Have a nice flight." She nodded. Riley drove back to her hotel and packed up everything she brought with her and put it in her car for the next morning. When she went over to Amy's hotel room she found out that Amy had already booked their flight and everything. They were booked to leave tomorrow at 11 am and would arrive in Kalamazoo at 7 pm. Then they would take a rental car to Battle Creek and to their house.

When morning hit they went to the airport and parked Riley's car in the Airport parking lot. They went through security with Lane asking questions about being a security guard and boarded their flight.

They arrived at Kalamazoo at 7:15 and went to rent a rental car. They finally got a hold of a silver Concord and Cam drove the car to Battle Creak. It was about 8:30 when they arrived at their house in MI. When, they got into the drive way Riley looked up at her house. It looked empty...almost like it wasn't home anymore. She sighed and got out of the car. Riley walked up to the red door and put in the key to open the door. As soon as she stepped inside a bunch of memories came back to her, this was the house they moved into after the thingy with Amy. It was Riley's parent's house. Amy carried a very sleepy Lane into the house and took her to her room to put to bed. Cam and Riley took care of the bags and sat down in the living room. Riley couldn't sit still so she went to make some Hot Chocolate. She grabbed her mug and poured in the hot substance, when she was heading back to Cam she took a detour and went upstairs. She passed Amy, Lanes and Cams room and ended up in front of Joey's door. She lightly touched the door handle pondering the thought of opening it but just opened it. She turned on his lamp on his night stand and sat on his bed. She looked around and spotted a photo album on his desk next to his computer.

She walked over to it and took it back over to his bed. When she opened it she saw many pictures of them all together in the house. One was of them trying to teach Lane to walk. She stopped at another one and saw them all at Halloween. Lane was dressed as a pumpkin, Amy as a cat, Cam as a ghost, and Joey as a drag queen. Riley had taken the picture that night... she remembered it well.

Flashback

"Hurry up Riley! Its not that hard to take a picture!" joked Joey.

"Well then you figure this out genius!"

Amy was putting on Lane's makeup as Cam held her. "There we go! See that wasn't so bad!" Lane was 4 but she learned to glare from Riley. So of course that's what she was doing.

"Okay! I think I figured this out!" shouted Riley "Line up!" Amy stood next to Cam and then stood Joey, Lane stood in the middle of the group. "Say...Candy Corn!"

"CANDY CORN!" shouted Lane at the top of her lungs. Everyone else just laughed at her but stood still for the picture. After the flash Lane ran and grabbed her candy bag.

"See I told you I would figure this out!" Riley said to Joey.

"No you didn't...I had to come over there and show you to press that button!"

"Hey! I knew where the button was...I just didn't know how to more the cap..."

"Uh huh..." Riley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay time to go!" said Amy as she took Lanes hand and off the group, minus Riley, walked.

End of Flashback

This brought tears to her eyes. Things like this shouldn't have happened! They should have stayed the same. Nothing should have happened with Joey, he never deserved this. It shouldn't have been his time. Riley's thoughts were interrupted when Amy and Cam walked through the door and sat next to her.

"It will be okay." Said Amy as she put a comforting hand around Riley.

She sniffed, "I know...it will we just need to figure this all out."

A/N: Thanks guys for all your reviews! I cant get into my storys to thank you all individually but thanks!!! Please Review!! Princess


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 16

After a few days in MI they had adjusted to the climate and not having Joey around. They had met with a Lawyer to see what to do with the things he used to own. He advised we contact Joey's family but his family turned their backs on him when they found out his life style. So that left the decision all up to them or rather Riley…

Riley sat at the kitchen table looking out at the backyard where Lane was playing on her old swing set/playhouse her mom had made for her. "You okay?" asked Cam while walking out of the bathroom that was next to the room where the kitchen table was. She looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"I'll make us some hot chocolate." He said as he walked in to the kitchen. Riley went back to her thoughts. Tran just killed someone very dear to them. What were they supposed to do now? What was the point in going back to California? Everything else was there in MI, A home, Family, Friends and most of all each other. Cam returned with two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down next to her. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Better pay up front cause I don't take a check…" Cam laughed at her. "I'm not kiddin boy…pay up!" he rolled his eyes and pulled out a penny from his pocket which then made Riley laugh.

"There I paid…happy?"

"Extremely…"she muttered before taking a sip from the mug. "I'm just thinking about what to do now…I mean why go back to California when we have everything right here anyway."

"True…"

"I know its true…why wrestle with this anymore? We are better off staying here."

"Okay…but then why were you there in the first place? It's the lifestyle there that you liked better. Here we live in a 1800s Victorian house in a neighbor hood that is full of gangs and our street is one of the busiest streets in Battle Creek. At least in California we had sunny days, beaches, better races…ya know?"

"Yea…I know…" she sighed and took another sip still watching Lane try to climb the trees in the backyard. "She's a lot like Amy and I when we were little." Cam looked over to where she was looking and nodded.

"She's always been like this. Always been curious…" Riley giggled and nodded.

Later on during the day Amy and Lane went to visit her mom to say hi and let her see her granddaughter. Cam and Riley were cleaning the house. "Ya know…this is the one thing I didn't miss about this house…" started Riley "Cleaning is a pain in the ass! I mean we have four levels to get to…"

"No we don't!"

"Yeah huh! The basement, First floor, second floor and the attic that is still full of bats. Count them…that's four levels."

"Okay fine…but we only have to clean the two…why would we clean the attic?" Riley shrugged and went back to dusting their dining room table. Amy and Lane came back at dinner time and they all went to the Turkey Farm. It was a 45 minute drive but well worth the wait. When they arrived they saw the big wooden turkey out side and walked into the dining place. They all got turkey sandwiches and a piece of pie. After that they walked down to the store part and got some fudge for Lane and Cam to share…not that they were.

"Hey! Its my turn to get some!!" whined Cam while watching Lane gobble it down.

"No! its my turn…member you had a big piece so now its my turn to have one."

"But that's two big pieces!"

"Okay children! Next time we will get two things of fudge!" said Amy while getting Lane into the rental car. After they got home Lane went to bed and Amy, Cam, and Riley all put on a movie. It was Robin Hood Men in tights.

When the movie was over they all went to bed but Riley was restless in her bed and it clicked…why she should be going back to California…revenge. "Revenge is sweet…" she whispered in the dark.

A/N: Hey ya'll! hehee omg 100 reviews!! hehe THANK YOU!!! omg im so happy!! hehehehhe! lets keep it up and review!!! thanks!! -Princess


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 17

After, a few more days in MI Riley decided to take them back to L.A. They weren't going to sell their house here but they might save up some money to buy an apartment in L.A. So, they have somewhere to live instead of the hotel, which was racking up quite a bill.

"Okay Lane, do you have everything you want to take to L.A.?" asked Amy while sitting on her daughter's bed. Lane looked around her room. It was a pink room that had a window looking over the drive way. It was called the pink room since it was…pink. It was right next to the play room and her mother's room.

"I think so…wait no! We have to take Bunny!" she said while taking a gray bunny that was holding a carrot and pierced ears, from Lane putting her earrings in the ears of him. Amy laughed and nodded while putting 'Bunny' in Lane's backpack.

While in the other room Riley was packing up her things from her closet. She was going to miss this house. It had so many memories from when she was a child. She had the master bedroom which was right next to the stairs and Cams room. She finished packing and took her bag downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard walking on their hard wood floor and looked up to see Cam carrying a bag. "What's in there?"

He shrugged and opened the bag to pull out some lilacs and acorns. She laughed and said, "Why in the world are you bringing that?"

"It's for Lane…so she doesn't forget what's back here." She nodded sadly. She hated to take Lane from the place she was born and knew since she was a little girl but it was something that had to be done. They left the house and headed back to L.A. for the sweetest revenge.

They arrived in L.A. at 10 pm and went to a hotel that was close by. They all got a hotel room together since they were only staying the night and the next day would look for a small house or apartment. This was exactly what they needed.

Morning came and Riley woke up everyone. She handed Amy and Cam a cup of coffee to wake up and Lane her apple juice. When they were all dressed they got into Riley's car and headed to the torettos to say they were back. Riley knocked on the door and a very sleepy Jesse opened the door while rubbing his eyes. "Sup' Jesse…sleep well?" laughed Riley while looking him over. His eyes got wide when he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"What are you doing back?"

"Well it was just time…So we stopped by to tell ya'll that we're back and now we need to go house shoppin."

"No way, are you moving here?"

"Uh huh. Well…for the time being." He nodded and gestured to the door to see if they wanted to come in. Riley shook her head 'no' and said bye. Off they went for along day for house hunting. They decided to look themselves for a house. It would just be easier doing that then messing with someone else.

She stopped her car at an apartment building and got out to look around. It wasn't too far away from the garage and it looked great. They got inside and saw a beat up apartment with shitty wall paper and walked right out. If they were going to move to L.A. they were gonna do it in style. When Riley reached the car she sighed, "This…is gonna be a long ass day."

A/N: hey ya'll! thanks so much for ya'lls reviews!! hehe it makes me so happy. So i go to the dentist today right? well it the appointment was done they dont even give me a BONCEY BALL!! yeah so anyway lol thanks guys!! please Review!!! -Princess


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy!

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 18

After a few weeks Riley, Amy, Cam, and Lane settled into a three bedroom and two bathrooms apartment. Amy and Lane were sharing a bedroom while Riley and Cam had their own.

Today was Monday and Riley was heading to work dragging along Cam while Amy and Lane were staying home making cookies. Riley piled into her car in some gray cut off sweatpants and a white tank top that was ripped so it came to her rib cage. When they arrived at the garage they were greeted by the team who hadn't seen them since they left for MI.

"Damn girl long time no see!" Letty said while wiping her hands on her shirt. Riley laughed and nodded.

"How was your trip?" asked Jesse from behind the computer.

"It was okay…as good as it was gonna get." Riley smirked. "What about ya'll? Do anything with out us?"

Vince smirked at her and looked her up and down. "Hell yeah. We had so much fun!" he said in a falsetto voice.

"Did you get into the lollypops again?" asked Riley matching his voice causing Dom to laugh from the door way of his office. Riley looked over at him and smiled at him. Cam looked between the both of them and laughed to himself…he had a plan…

After a long day at the garage Cam and Riley raced each other back to the apartment but the rule was you cant go over 25 miles per hour. Which caused a lot of honking behind them but Riley still won. Cam and Amy were in the kitchen talking while Lane and Riley were out on the couch watching Monday night RAW.

"Do you notice anything different with Riley and Dom?" questioned Cam while stealing a piece of lettuce from the bowl of salad.

Amy slapped his hand while answering, "Not really…maybe that they are a little bit friendlier while together but I figured that it was cause of Joey."

Cam shook his head, "And here I thought women were supposed to be clued into this. Riley's got something for Dom and vice versus."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh and its about damn time that we get revenge on her for setting us up."

"What are you not happy that we got together?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Uh huh…" she said while picking up the bowl of salad and placing it on the table with Cam following her.

"I didn't!" he said while holding up his hands.

"Whatever just go watch RAW with them." she laughed and walked back into the kitchen. Cam grabbed another piece of lettuce and sat next to Lane on the couch.

The next day Riley was at the garage with Cam but of course Cam wasn't working he was thinking of a plan. "Cam! Hand me that rag!" she said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wha…oh yeah sorry. Anyway….what do you think about Dom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you wanna fuck him so hard that he'll wont be able to stand for a week?"

"Cam…you watch waaayyy to many pornos for ya own good boy."

"Whatever." He walked away and went over to Vince to bring up a plan. Vince agreed and Cam got Dom out to help with a car when he saw Vince walk over to where Riley was working. "Hey rye. How are ya?"

"Good, you?"

"Perfect…just like you. Hey do you wanna go out…tonight for some dinner?" she looked at him with a confused look and then over to where Cam was. She smirked.

"Nice try Cam. Vince really if you think you're gonna make me see that I should be with Dom you can just go over to the cooler and get me a corona." Vince huffed and got her a corona as she laughed and shook her head. "Look I'll do it myself. Yo Dom, can ya come here for a sec?" she said sweetly. Dom walked over and looked between the two. "Listen, my so called 'friends' have tried to do what I did to them so hell I'll get it over with now. You wanna go grab a bite to eat tonight?"

He ran a hand over his head and chuckled. "These to were gonna do that huh?"

"Hells yes!" Cam said while walking up behind them. "And that's a yes to you Riley. She'll be at our apartment so you can pick her up at…7 and don't be late. Oh and she likes Italian."

Later that night the door bell rang and Lane went to answer it. She saw Dom standing there some black dickies and a black wife beater with his chain. She smiled and let him in. "Have you come to play pretty pretty princess with me?" she asked with hopeful eyes. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nope sorry, I'm here to pick up Riley."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to go out for some dinner."

"But why?"

"Because she asked me."

"Why?"

"I don't know why don't you go ask her yourself." Lane's face lit up and she ran into Riley's bedroom. They walked back out to where Dom was waiting with Lane asking the same questions. "Lane why don't you go ask Cam."

"Okay!" she ran off leaving Riley and Dom alone. Dom looked her up and down. She was wearing a tan mini skirt with a black tank top that had buckles for straps. She laughed as his eyes bulged.

"Guess you didn't think I could dress up eh?"

"Huh? What no I am just…you look great."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks." Cam walked out and laughed.

"Have her back here by 11. Any later then that you'll be in big trouble mister." Riley rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yes father…" The two walked out the door for their date.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I got really busy but I hope to update more soon! Happy Holidays! Please Review!! thanks -Princess


	19. Chapter 19

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 19

Sitting at the fancy restaurant Riley looked at her nails while Dom played with his thumbs. She sighed at looked at him. Smiling she smirked and said, "This is so not our style. Come on lets get out of here!"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her, "What about dinner?"

"Screw it, there's a race tonight lets go hang out there. Plus my crew needs to make some more money. My boss isn't paying enough." she joked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. They stood up and got into his red Mazda RX-7. On the way there Riley called up Cam to get his ass to the race and leave Amy home with Lane.

They pulled up they saw The team hanging out with the rest of the street racers. Riley got out of the car and looked at some of the competition but laughed. She didn't have her car tonight. "You ready for this?" she nodded over to Dom. He nodded and sat on the hood of his car while Riley walked off to find someone. Once she saw a cocky guy acting all that she stopped and smiled. A target picked.

The guy saw her and checked her out with a cocky look on his face. "Hey sweetheart you lost?" She smirked but hid it from him.

"Yeah you gonna take me home?" The men around him laughed.

"I will if you know how to ride it."

"And you'll find that out when you show me how you race."

"Oh I'm the best in town baby."

"Really, that's interesting."

"Of course it is. it's the truth."

"Are you up for a race then…big boy?"

"Aww I don't want to take ya money from ya."

"If I was to loose money, I would want you to have it." she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"You're on."

"Great, follow me honey." She led him to the middle of the crowd where Dom was waiting on his hood. "You ready?" she called over her shoulder.

"As ready as this view is from back here." She looked over her shoulder and whispered 'sucker'.

"Yo Dom, I got you a race. This boy here thinks he's the best in town."

The man looked between Riley and Dom with a shocked look. "Whoa now honey, you said it was gonna be a race between us."

"Ah, you need to get better ears. I said are you ready for a race…I never said who it was with."

"That's bullshit!" he said while crossing his arms.

"What are you scared shitless? Get your ass in the car and get to the starting line." He just stood there challenging her. She laughed at him and got in his face.

"You don't want to start something. Look around pretty boy I have men here who wont let you touch me. Plus I'll just end up making you cry ya ass off." He rolled his eyes but still stood there. "All right, this proves it. You're afraid to race Dom…so why don't you go back to your car and sulk in your car." He ginned at her as if he had an idea.

"I'll race him," he started while pointing to Dom, "If we race for you." This made her laugh in his face.

"Don't think just because you race him is gonna make me go with you. You take any of these racer chasers to satisfied your needs and get out of my face." Dom came up behind her to enforce what she had said. The guy huffed and stalked off to get his car. "Lets race!" she called to the crowd. They all cheered and ran off to their cars to get ready for the race.

A few minutes later Cam showed up at the race. He came up behind Riley who was glaring at one of the men in the cars. "Hey, how did your date go?"

"Shitty, that restaurant wasn't us. This is…so I figured we should be were we're comfortable." Cam nodded in agreement and turned his attention over to the cars who were revving up. Before they started Riley walked out and stood at each window collecting the 4 gs. "Good luck boys." Hector waved them off and Dom was in front. Watching only a little bit of the race she was sure Dom would win. Her cell phone rang so she answered.

"Hello? Huh who is this?" All she could hear was a distorted voice so she hung up and looked at Cam with wide eyes. She dialed home to check on Amy and Lane but there was no answer. "Oh shit." she whispered.

A/N: Hey guys! Again ssooo sorry this took so long to update! School has just started and its gonna be alot of work! ugh...anyway Sorry again and Please review. I thank all of you for who have reviewed! -Princess


	20. Chapter 20

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 20

All she could hear was a distorted voice so she hung up and looked at Cam with wide eyes. She dialed home to check on Amy and Lane but there was no answer. "Oh shit." she whispered.

Riley grabbed Cam by the shirt and pulled him to his car. "We gotta get home!" she said urgently.

"Why…what's happened?"

"I don't know! But we have to leave!"

"What about Dom?" he asked pointing over at the winners circle.

"I'll talk to him later." She shoved Cam in the drivers seat and ran to the other side of the car. Speeding off Riley got another call on her phone, this time from Dom. She answered it with a frown. "Hello? No I'm fine…listen something wrong is at home and I need to get there. Yeah I'll talk to you later." Hanging up and seeing the car pull into her driveway, she ran out of the car and pushed open the slightly open door. She walked in to see lamps thrown on the ground and the light switches not working. She gasped and started running through the house to find Amy lying on the ground next to a lamp with blood on it. She sat down next to her and checked her head to see that it was Amy's blood on the lamp.

Silently crying, she cradled Amy's head and remembered Lane. She picked Amy up and laid her on the couch to go find Lane. She looked everywhere to see her gone. "God damn it!" she yelled into the darkness and went back to Amy. Waking her up she could hear Amy muttering.

"What…what is it Ame?"

Amy looked at her weakly and choked out, "She's gone…"

"Who's gone? Amy WHO'S GONE?"

"He…took…her…" she gasped out. Cam walked into the house with a worried look. He let out a yell when he saw Amy laying on the couch without moving.

"Cam, take her to the hospital." she whispered while watching Amy closely. He just stood there in shock and didn't answer. "NOW CAM!" He rushed over to Amy and carried her to his car.

Riley stood in the dark trying to find a flashlight. When she finally found one she went outside to be back of the house to find the fuse box. She flipped on the switch and saw all the lights in the house turn on. Slowly walking back in she noticed a blood spot in a trail on the carpet. Following it she noticed it led to Lane's room. Being as quiet as possible she opened the door to Lane's bedroom and saw another blood spot on her bed. Letting the tears flow, Riley checked around the room to see if she could find anything to lead her to Lane.

A few hours later, close to three in the morning, Riley got another phone call but on the home phone from Cam. He told her that Amy was going to be fine but that she should get there. Riley stopped pacing around the room and grabbed her car keys. She hopped into her Ferrari and drove off careful not to call any attention to herself.

Once she arrived she stumbled into the hospital and got to the front desk while rubbing her eyes. "Can I help you?" asked a snotty nurse who had probably been on all night. Not feeling like arguing she answered.

"Yeah, What room is Amy…"She started but was stopped by Cam running up to her. She followed him to Amy's room and saw her hooked up to all these tubes and machines. "Is she okay?" she whispered to Cam who was now sitting down in a chair. He nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"They said she'd be fine…he named off a bunch of shit but I'm not completely sure what's wrong."

"Who's the doctor?"

"Uhhh Doctor Boyd. I think…" Riley shook her head and walked out of the room to fine 'Doctor Boyd'

Walking past a room that said 'Doctors Lounge' she stopped and turned around to stare at the sign. Making a decision she pushed open the door to see a couple doctors lounging on the couches. "Who is Doctor Boyd?" she questioned so everyone could hear her. One young doctor looked up with an upset look. "You him? Good cause we need to talk about one of your patents." He leaned back in his chair and studied Riley with a tired look.

"Can I help you?"

"Look I know you must be tired since I've already told you want I wanted. I want to know about my friend who is one of your patents."

"Name?"

"No need…Just give me her chart."

"I cant do that…"

"Bullshit, listen we're both tired and it will save a lot of time so just give me the damn chart." He sighed and looked down at the pile of charts he had in front of himself and handed her the very first one. She took it with a thankful look and sat down on the couch next to the doctor. Looking at it it showed Amy to have a couple of broken ribs and seven stitches in her head.

"When can she leave here?"

"I don't know…soon I'd hope but I don't want to send her back to your little gang…"

"Shut up, first of all we aren't a 'gang' we are family."

"So how did her ribs break huh!" he started with his voice raised.

"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled back

"I would too! I know her boyfriend has been abusing her."

Riley roared in laughter, "That's a good one 'doc' but before you go assuming shit you need to learn what happened tonight…or this morning whatever." The young man kept quiet and didn't say another word. She handed the chart back to him and stormed out of the room to get back into Amy's.

It was now four in the morning and Cam was asleep in the chair while Amy was asleep in her hospital bed. Riley, still awake, grabbed her phone and walked outside of the room. She dialed Dom's cell phone. When he answered it sounded like she had woken him up.

"Hello…" asked a groggy Dom.

"I'm sorry its early but I need a favor…"

"Riley?"

"Yeah its me."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes…yes I do but I need help."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Amy is in the hospital and Lane is missing."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure but I think Tran attacked…again. Listen all I know is he has Lane and Amy is here in this hospital. I need to track his ass down and I need you to do that…so, can you help?"

A/N: Hey guys! again i'm sorry for being so late! No excuse this time...hehe anyway thanks to those you've reviewed. Please review again! Thanks -Princess


	21. Chapter 21

Smashing the gas get faster: Chapter 21

Back at the house, Riley waited for Dom to show up. Once he finally did she showed him what had happened and then turned to him.

"Do you know where he is?"

Dom ran a hand over his head and shook his head, "No but his cousin owned a garage/warehouse. We can go check that out."

"Damn straight." She walked towards the door with him behind her and into his car. They drove off to the Trans.

Minutes later they pulled up to a place that looked like it had been deserted. Stepping out of the car, Riley walked up to the door and noticed it was locked so she started to walk around the building to find a ladder. Dom, seeing what she was doing, nodded to a wall and to a ladder. They got up on the roof and Riley looked down to see if anyone was in there. Not seeing anything she pulled her long sleeved shirt over her hand and punched in the window. Slowly climbing in she dropped to the floor. Getting up she noticed a couple motorcycles and a voice so she ran behind a few boxes with Dom behind her. He held a gun in his left hand and used his right one on her shoulder to keep her from jumping up.

The voice got louder and slammed a door. They got on a motorcycle and left the warehouse silent again. Riley, swearing she heard some whimpering, ran over to a car that was parked next to another motorcycle. Thinking she heard it from the trunk she tried to open it but it was locked. Going to the front door she opened it and popped the trunk. Running back to the trunk she saw that no one was in there. She yelled in frustration but saw Dom looking at the inside of the trunk she decided to look as well. Looking at some of the carpet she saw a few pieces of hair that looked close to Lane's hair and a few blood spots.

"Damn mother fucker!"

"What?"

"He left blood and hair…we have to find her! What if we never find her? What if she's dead? Jesus fucking Christ!"

Sighing, Dom pulled her into a hug. "We'll find her but you better make sure it doesn't kill you in the process." She nodded and pulled away.

"I don't care what it takes…I will find her." Walking over to the window they cam through she started to jump to get up and out but realized she wasn't done looking. She stormed over to the office and started looking around the desk. Seeing nothing she started pulling out the drawers letting them fall on the floor with papers going everywhere. She turned her attention over to the laptop on the desk. Turing it on, something popped up asking for a password. "What the hell…" Dom was now leaning over her shoulder and got an idea.

"Jesse."

"Huh?"

"Jesse will be able to get in here. All we have to do is 'borrow' the laptop."

"Like hell! I'm stealing it and I'm making damn sure he knows who did it. I wont let him think he can get away with anything." Yanking the cords out of the sockets she handed the computer to Dom and pushed over the desk. "If he calls the police he better be sure he knows who he's dealin with." She then nodded to the window and climbed out.

Once they were in the car Dom looked over at her and asked, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Riley stared out the window and answered, "For the first time in my life."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing guys! Lets do it all over again! lol Please Review! Thanks -Princess


	22. The Ending

Smashing the gas get faster Chapter 22

Dom and Riley went to the garage to find Jesse working on his own computer. Riley walked up behind Jesse and slammed the Tran's laptop on the table. Jesse looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Seeing that you've been on one for like ever I'd think you'd know…" Jesse rolled his eyes and grabbed the new laptop looking at it with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Riley sat down on the table next to Jesse and the laptop.

Thirty minuets later, "I'm in!" Jesse announced while pointing to the screen. Rile jumped up and peered over his shoulder. They looked at the desktop and saw everything was wiped out. Jesse went into the C drive and found nothing. "Nothing. Where did you get this laptop?"

"The son of a bitch cleaned it out! Damn it!" Riley yelled while reaching over Jesse's shoulder and slamming the laptop shut.

"Who cleared out what?" Jesse asked completely confused. Riley ignored the question and grabbed the laptop while walking out. She was going to get into her car and drive away but realized they had taken Dom's car. She couldn't face the music…not yet. She couldn't admit failure.

Cam called Riley on her cell phone and told her Amy would be able to come home in a couple of days. She hung up the phone as Dom came out and asked,

"Who was that?"

"Cam, Ames is coming home in a couple of days. We have to have Lane back by then. I wont let him have her that long."

"Well, I might have an idea where he is." Riley's eyes got big and said,

"Let's go. You packin?"

He nodded yes and said, "Always." They got into the car and Dom drove to another beaten up warehouse.

She looked it over and walked around the building. They climbed the fence and got into the junk yard. Quieting but quickly they got over to the building. She climbed through a window and slammed into the concrete. Dom followed in after her.

Riley noticed that there weren't any lights on so she grabbed a flashlight from Dom and turned it on. She glanced around the room and noticed that this is where they were storing their cars.

"What are you doing here?" growled a voice from above. Riley quickly flashed her light up to the ceiling but didn't see anything. The lights turned on to show a room up above them with a huge window. "You have no right to be here."

Riley glared and yelled. "You killed my friend!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he growled back. Riley nodded to Dom that she was going up. He nodded back and held his fun in place at the window, ready for anything.

She crept upstairs and came to a brown door. She kicked it open, not caring if anyone was by it. She noticed that there was someone sitting in a chair with its back towards the door.

"You made it." He said in a bored voice.

"Where is she you son of a bitch!" She yelled while grabbing her gun and held it at the back of the chair.

"She's my kid too, you bitch."

"You had nothing to do with her for five fucking years _Tran_!" she hissed.

"And I still wont." he laughed. "I am not responsible for that bitch or her damn kid."

"You just admitted to her being your kid too. You livin a double life Tran or just double personalities." He stood up and slammed the chair into the desk.

"I wont regret this." He said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the couch. Riley looked over and saw Lane laying on it wrapped in duck tape.

"You ugly son of a bitch. Don't do it or I swear I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He said as he pulled the trigger. Riley ran straight for the couch just in time to catch the bullet in her abdomen. She fell right for the ground and heard another shot. She looked up to see Dom standing over Lance. He saw her leaning on the couch while holding her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked while coming near her.

She nodded and started unwrapping Lane. She saw that Lane was out cold with bruises all over her. Riley started crying as she held Lane in her arms.

"It's all over." she whispered.

Prologue:

They rushed Lane to the hospital so they could make sure she was okay. Riley was in surgery getting the bullet out of her stomach. Dom told Cam what happened and that everything was going to be fine. Riley and her family stayed in their house in California with a wedding to be held next month. Cam and Amy were finally going to get married with Lane as the flower girl. Everyone fully healed from all their injury's and are now satisfied with life. Joey will always be remembered and Riley still visits their old house in Michigan often.

A/N: I know this was sudden but I knew it was coming at some point. So here it is…the end. Wow this is shocking lol. It's sad to see it go with it being my first fast and the furious fic. Oh well. Good things come to an end. Check out my other fic There's gotta be more to life. And Review! Thanks It was fun-Princess


End file.
